banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Moff Lassard
Moff Lassard was an Imperial military officer that was placed in charge of the Imperial Academy. Military Career Erick Lassard was born on New York, and attended the Academy of Carida where he studied history. After the Invasion of Naboo, the Republic started offering significant scholarships to students willing to sign up for military duty. Seeing a way to avoid student loan debt, Lassard enlisted in the Republic's Officer Training Corps. Upon graduation, he was sent to serve on Coruscant's planetary security force. He was eventually promoted to captain, and was placed in charge of the training of new recruits. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars broke out, much of Coruscant's security force left the planet to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. Lassard remained behind and was placed in charge of the now diminished security force. He greatly reduced the restrictions on new members, resulting in a security force largely made up of societal rejects, petty criminals, and people poorly suited for security work. This was largely overlooked since full regiments of Clonetroopers were now in charge of planetary security. During the Battle of Coruscant, Lassard panicked and ordered his forces to defend the Galaxies Opera House, which was not under attack. On the way there, they were ambushed by a small group of Battle Droid scouts. Fortunately, they were able to trick the droids into entering the Outlander Club, where they were forced to dance with burly men dressed in leather. The awkwardness of the situation overwhelmed the droids, and they self-destructed. As it turns out, the droids were, in fact, headed tot he Opera house intending on planting explosives that could have been detonated when it was filled with Republic dignitaries. An article in the ''Daily Corellian'' reported the incident, and praised Lassard both for his unorthodox strategies and quick thinking under pressure. Moffhood When the Clone Wars ended, the Emperor decided to revise the academy system. He placed all the schools under the control of the military, but needed someone to act as the administrator. While reading a scathing editorial about his power grab in the Daily Corellian, he noticed the article about Lassard, and decided to put him in charge. Lassard was given the title, Moff. Lassard's new subordinates quickly realized that he was, in fact, incompetent, and immediately began plans to have him removed. Unfortunately his dumb luck, and the loyalty of his students, repeatedly foiled their plans. By the time the Empire collapsed, Lassard was approaching retirement age. he decided to stay on long enough to ensure a peaceful transfer to the emerging New Republic. Mon Mothma invited him to Coruscant to negotiate. He arrived in his Imperial Shuttle, but was unable to remember where to land. He instructed his pilot to take the first available landing platform, and ask for directions. When he exited his ship, he attempted to get the attention of a robed figure standing nearby. Seeing his imperial dress, the robed figure drew his lightsaber and quickly struck him down. Category:The Empire Category:Coruscant Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker Category:No-Names Category:Random Movie References